


Something More

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 🖤 [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection & Attraction, Alcohol, Beers, Blushing, Bottom Lamar, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Flustered!Lamar, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, In the back of his red Bodhi, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Slightly gentle intimacy, Slightly out of character (with how fluffy it is), Small rewrite of a hangout scene, Smut, Some Humor, Talking, Top Trevor, Touching, Warm, With sex at the end instead of just saying goodbye to each other, dialogue from the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Trevor and Lamar hangout with each other, but something more than just talking happens between them.[Trevor x Lamar One-shot]





	Something More

It was sundown, it would be almost dark out soon enough. There were colors of red, purple, and blue in this sky. That made it beautiful. 

Trevor was sat down in his vehicle, a red Bodhi. He felt lonely again. Like he always does, although it was different now. He didn't want to be alone. Strangely. 

He decided to call someone, to hang out. Which was Lamar. He figured that the other male was by himself as well. He saw him as a good friend anyway. Maybe something more, but that was a secret, sorta. 

This older guy went through his contacts now, finding Lamar's number and calling him. 

It rang until Lamar finally answered it. 

Trevor talked with his slightly deep voice, without a dark tone, to that other male. 

"Hey, Lamar. You're going to keep me amused for a while." 

"Oh, it's that dude. Man, I hardly remember what your ass look like. But, okay, fuck it. Let's do it." Trevor heard Lamar say. 

"I'm coming to get you." That was his reply to Lamar. 

Trevor was filled with quiet happiness, when Lamar agreed to hang out with him. 

He puts his phone down, into his pocket. Then, he started driving towards where Lamar is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trevor stopped driving when he saw Lamar. He notices him sitting down under a tree, in the slight shade. 

Lamar noticed him as well. He gets up, walking over to the red Bodhi. "Oh snap, of course. What else would yo crazy ass be driving? You fucking weirdo." 

Trevor didn't say anything to that, as he decided to ignore it. 

Lamar gets in and sat down, next to him. 

"Man, just try to act normal for a few hours, okay?" he also said to him. 

Trevor was staying silent. Shockingly it hadn't made him mad. He doesn't really get angry around Lamar. Probably because he likes him. 

He shrugged it off, starting to drive now. Out of there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar didn't look his way, as he started talking to Trevor. "So... It's cool to hang out, man." 

"That's why I called you, because I'm a fun guy, and you seem like you need a friend." 

"Man, that's cool, but I've got a gang of homies already. I'm one of those crazy cats that the big dogs want to be and bitches want to be with." Lamar said 

"That's a lot of animals you got there." Trevor said 

"I know, I'm a fucking jungle cat, like a panther. I've got this magnetic thing that attracts people." 

Trevor replies in a slightly weird voice. "Yeah. Yeah, me too…" 

"Eh, and I can tell that about you." 

"But I'm kind of new in town, so I need more friends with an in." Trevor tells him. 

"Then I'm your dog, dawg." 

"For real?" Trevor asked 

"For real." Lamar told him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"It's good seeing you, man." Lamar said, after a few seconds of silence. 

"You too, Leroy." Trevor said 

"Leroy? It's Lamar, motherfucker." 

"Isn't that a girl's name? It sounds very feminine." Trevor questioned, then he was saying this to him. 

"Nah, this shit ain't no femdamine name, nigga. It's my name." Lamar replied at that, almost slightly angrily. Like he was offended. 

"Okay. Touched a nerve. Good to know." Trevor tried not to smile or grin, as he found it out. 

Lamar rolled his eyes, deciding not to talk any further, for it would only lead to Trevor's amusement. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, I'm glad we're friends." Trevor said, after awhile. 

Lamar sighed softly. "Eh, yeah, me too." Although, he meant it. Even if that didn't sound like he did, coming from his voice, at the moment. 

Trevor doesn't notice it, or how Lamar truly felt around him (which was mixed feelings and emotions), thankfully. 

"I always dreamed about rolling with a gang banger." 

"Yeah, and I had dreams about creepy-ass serial killers too. Only thing, they was trying to murder me, rather than hang with me, but it's cool." Lamar was telling him, nearly smiling, weirdly enough. 

Trevor had another smile, at that now, before a quiet second falls on them again. 

After a minute or so, he hears Lamar talk. 

"So, word is you one crazy motherfucker, T." 

"Absolute nonsense, amigo." 

"Ain't what I heard." Lamar said 

"Truth is, stuff gets exaggerated. I'm really a mellow guy, with a very, very low tolerance for lies and bullshit." Trevor said 

"That's what I told him." Lamar also replied. 

"Told who?" Trevor was asking as well. 

"Franklin…" Lamar says to him, then he realized who he was talking to. "I mean... nobody…" 

"That ungrateful little fat shit. He's just like his buddy, Michael. I tell you… I'm gonna teach him the problems with a lack of gratitude, me and a blow torch. Fucking wretch." Trevor ranted, letting his anger get the better of him. 

Lamar tries to calm Trevor down. 

"Chill, chill, chill, man… he didn't mean it like that." 

"Then how did he mean it, homie? And think before you speak, as there are now lives on the line." Trevor told him. 

Lamar frowned slightly. "Err... err... Oh, my bad, I mean... I mean he meant you were crazy in the efforts you would go to protect the truth and help people…" He explained it, to him. 

"He did?" Trevor was saying, after another second, he takes a breath. 

"Yeah, real shit." 

"I love that kid." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar decides to ask something else, to get Trevor's mind off Franklin, just in case. Even if it looked like the other male wasn't thinking about Frank anymore. 

He wanted to be sure. Because that's his homie and he had put Franklin's life in danger without even meaning to (like always), so now he tried to watch what he says, hoping it wouldn't happen again. 

"So what's up, homie, how you been?" he asks him. 

"Homie? We're homies now? Now we're homies?" Trevor stares at Lamar, for a second. 

Lamar let himself smile now. "Fo' shiggadale." 

"For shiggadale... good. Good to know. I was keen to graduate from bro to homie." 

"Then you graduated, nigga." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, what's happening, homie?" Lamar asked him, while gazing at the sky. 

"I dunno, homie. What's happening?" Trevor said back to him. 

"I knew this homie thing might go wrong with you. Anything coming out that mouth just seems creepy as fuck." Lamar said 

"Don't get creeped out, homie." Trevor replied 

"Man, you going to ruin the motherfuckering word for me. Shit." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, let me tell you something, homie." Lamar said 

"Tell away." Trevor said 

"Man, sometimes I even frighten myself." Lamar tells him. 

"Me too... when I realize what I'm thinking." Trevor told Lamar. 

"Shit, I do it with a look. I'II be in the mirror just staring at myself and I see them sharks staring right back at me like... look... Boo!" 

"Terrifying, literally the most frightening shark to ever say boo to me." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Trevor, man, what's up with your look?" 

"What you mean, my look?" 

"I mean the way you dress. You all bummy and scruffy and shit." Lamar glanced at him. 

"What is this, the army? Is there a code of appearance for being in your gang now?" 

Trevor gazed at Lamar, while saying that and asking this. 

"Well, yeah. There's always been a dress code, the colors, all that shit got to match. But, uh, you ain't in a gang. I'm just saying though, you look a little bit all over the place with that shit, nigga. And you stink." Lamar also said to Trevor. 

"I don't have time to think about that shit." 

"Well, it's the only thing I can think about when I'm within like ten feet of you. You stink, man, you smell like ass." 

"Preppy gang bangers. What is the world coming to?" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm the real deal." Lamar said, to him. 

"Sure you are, buddy. Sure." Trevor said 

"I'm old school. A dangerous nigga. I'm like a throwback, but like a throwback that couldn't exist in any other time because I'm like on the internet, and I got a smartphone. I'm a reboot that's cold, dawg." 

"I'm happy for you." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trevor kept driving, liking it. 

Lamar did as well. He enjoyed this, he liked that dark blue in the sky while looking at it. "Damn. Trevor, dude, you been here for a while now, right. In LS?" He starts to talk to him again. 

"Oh, too long, brother." 

"Tell me, man, who you hate the most? Like, out of everybody in LS?" 

"The rich phonies, bro. With their yoga mats, and sham spirituality. From the way they go on, you'd think it was some zen paradise out here. Peace, love, and tranquility. They're the angriest, most self-obsessed people on the planet." Trevor says as well, telling that to Lamar. 

"Fucking right, man. I heard that. But, you know, them Ballas are pretty fucking annoying too." 

"Hey, if you hate Ballas, so do I." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar had his stare on him now. "Fuck a team. We more of two dudes against the world type dudes." 

Trevor nods his head at that. "Yeah, seems that way, don't it?" 

Lamar thought about it. Then, he kinda wished that he had a smoke. "I'm kind of out there. I'II admit it, nigga, a badass. But, you dude, you straight up crazy." 

"I'm not crazy." 

"Yeah, but you act crazy. So, is you crazy? Like hear voices in your head and shit?" 

"I'm not crazy." 

"Is there a voice telling you to kill me right now? A tiny little voice in your head." 

"There's no voice telling me to… oh wait. Yeah. Uh huh, yeah, it's talking. It's telling me to kill you." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trevor looks away from the road, only a second, to glance at Lamar. 

"So, Lamar, I got a question." 

"What up?" 

"Do you love me, as a friend?" Trevor also asked him. 

"I got love for all my homies, homie." 

"Do you love me more than Chop?" 

"Man, what kind of a fucked up question is that, fool? You good homie but, uhh, Chop... Chop is Chop." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I miss Brad." Trevor suddenly voiced out. 

"What was that now?" Lamar asked 

"My buddy, Brad, I miss him." Trevor said 

"Well, you with me right now, so, uh, enjoy the moment, motherfucker, and don't talk about people who ain't here. You miss Brad so much, go fucking hang with Brad, leave my ass alone, thank you." Lamar said 

"Yeah, well, I would hang with Brad, but he's gone away." Trevor told him. 

"Oh, shit, man, my bad." Lamar replied 

"Don't miss Franklin like I miss Brad, alright?" 

"Shit, I won't… I mean, that is my nigga, but shit, when he gone, he gone. But it sound like you and Brad's love ran real deep?" 

"I mean, don't get in the situation where you have to miss him. Look out for him. Stick together."

"Okay, okay, fo sho. You right. But, when y'all niggas finish with him, I'ma stick to his rich ass as tight as I can." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, let me ask you a question, Lamar." 

"Fo' sho' T, holla." 

"Have I got what it takes?" Trevor asked him as well. 

"What it takes?" Lamar questioned 

"Can I gang bang?" 

"Shit, you tell me, homie." 

"Well what does it take? I mean, I love the music. I was nearly a rapper, but I don't feel like I belong. I've tried breakdancing, and I'II be honest, it wasn't pretty." Trevor also said.

Lamar laughed softly. "Breakdancing?" 

"Oh, come on, it's all the same. Breakdancing, circle jerks, drive-by molestings. I'm down for all of it." Trevor was saying now. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, fool?" Lamar said to him. 

"Nothing. What's wrong with you, getting all touchy?" 

"Man, I ain't touchy, it's just you ain't being nice." 

"Can I be a nice gang banger then? If that's what's important…" 

"Fuck you." Lamar replied, then that conversation ended. 

'I'd rather fuck you.' Trevor thought, to himself again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They spend their evening driving around and talking to each other about stuff. Like mostly life. 

Both guys also had a talk about loyalty, something that they both have in common.

Until they decided to head to a bar. 

It was called 'hitmen' in orange text. There was another sign next to it with a pinkish, fruity alcoholic beverage and the word 'cocktails' in black writing. 

They drank some beers together, getting drunk now. 

Lamar started to rant and talk about something. Or in fact, about many things. 

"I ain't drunk, nigga...not like you... ol' drunk-ass bitch. Punk-ass, drunk-ass, bitch-ass. Man, I shoulda been on the rap game by now. I got skills... I got content. Nigga, I'm very ahead of the game, nigga. It's just... Politics, dog. Bitch-ass politics. That's the shit, nigga... Well, guess what? Fuck rap, nigga. I'm in the street with mine. I got a gang of talent and I'ma keep my shit in the street. I'm special as a motherfucker, man. Maybe that's why motherfuckers be intimidated to talk to me. 'Cause they can tell I'm on." 

He takes another sip now, drinking more of his beer down. Then, he talks again. "Man, I can handle my liquor. I can take hits. I can take punches. Not like the rest of you bitch-ass motherfuckers. Always complaining about some shit. Nigga, man up! Always bitching about being a bitch. You all bitches. Everybody is a bitch. Except me, nigga. Lamar is the anti-bitch. Nigga, I'm anti-bitches. Pro-nigga. But, no, not like that. I mean... damn... You know what I'm talking about, man. Somebody say something…" He drank the rest of it, before getting another beer for himself. "I'm so fucking loaded. I don't even need to be talking to your ass right now. Somebody else please say something...somebody please enlighten old Lamar, nigga. Entertain me with some of that bullshit. Some of your words of wisdo... wisdom or something. With all your... with all your knowledge. With all that... Nigga, knowledge is power, and that's why I am the most motherfuckering powerful cat in the place where cats live. You know? Fuck, somebody need to entertain me or some shit. Somebody smoke some weed, nigga... ol' drunk-ass bitch." His beer was halfway empty now. "Lamar can handle his drink. I don't even feel that shit. I'm sober as a motherfucker." 

Trevor stares at his own beer, as he watched that liquid bubble around. He listened to him, without talking. He stays quiet while Lamar talked. He noticed that the other male was starting to get upset about it. 

"I'm too drunk to be talking to y'all right now about some bullshit. 'Cause that's all y'all be talking is some bullshit. All y'all be lying. All you bitches lie. All the bitches lie. To Lamar. They saying they don't love me, but I know them bitches do. They saying I don't mean nothing to them. I do. I know I do. They be saying I ain't special. But bitch, I'm special. My momma say I'm special, bitch. I'm very special. I'm so motherfucking special, like... like a special, special thing, motherfucker." Lamar said, drunkenly. It sounded like he was sad and almost about to cry, with the tone of his voice. It's like the alcohol had been bringing out his emotions and feelings. 

Trevor felt bad for him, knowing that he had been like this more than once himself. He slightly wished that he could hug and hold him. 

He shaked his head, at this thought. 

"Man, I'm... I'm drunk as a motherfucker. But I like that shit though." Lamar told him, then he was dragged out by Trevor. 

After that, they headed back. They walk from the bar to this red Bodhi, getting in after that. 

They're sitting down on the seats, staying on the side of the road, in this vehicle. 

They waited for themselves to get sober, before Trevor starts to drive again. 

After awhile it seemed, Trevor turns his keys, starting it again, as he drove away from there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Eh, you know what, T? You're alright, man...you're alright." 

"Thank you, Lamar. I'm kind of getting fond of you too." 

"But you don't scare me, motherfucker. You're crazy, but you're good people, though." Lamar said 

"Thank you. I like to think so." Trevor said 

"And you're soft." 

"Whoa, now you're pushing it. I suggest shutting up." 

"Yeah, whatever, nigga." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a moment of silence, they talk to each other again. 

"So how you been, dude?" Lamar asked him, as well. 

"You know, it's been complicated." Trevor replied at that. 

"Holla at your boy, man. Tell me about it." 

"It's hard when you're all alone in the world, a guy trying to stay true to his principles…"

"While everyone else sells theirs for a new phone, huh?"

"Exactly…"

"I feel you, homie."

"Will you? Will you feel me?"

"What?"

"Will you... will you hold me? I want to be held." 

"Ah, nah nigga, I don't get down like that…" 

"I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't mean 'holding' each other…"

"It's not like that in the movies."

"Shit, it is in the movies I see."

"Well, I am a little upset. I'II try to get over it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That coldness in this night felt nice to both of them. 

Lamar let that chilly breeze hit him, as he was thinking. He snapped out of it, when he heard Trevor's voice again. 

Then, after that, he also talked. He was saying something to him, when he had his stare on Trevor now. 

"You got a weird look in your eye, dude. But anyway…" Lamar thinks about what they could do together. "Eh, come on, crazy dude, let's fuck shit up. Yeah." 

"Fuck shit up? I don't think that's your forte." Trevor said 

"Forte, man, I fuck shit up all the time." Lamar said 

"Bro, are you for real? 'Cause you seem like a bit of a pussy." 

"You the one using them old French-ass words with accents and shit. Forte. Pfft. Nigga, you the pussy." Lamar was getting angry. 

"You don't seem like you got that killer edge, is all. No offense. Nothing to be ashamed of. Some people are just born soft." Trevor told that to him. 

"I ain't soft, bitch. I'II prove I ain't no pussy right motherfuckering now. Come on." After saying that, then Lamar thought about this whole conversation, realizing something. "Wait, oh shit. Wait, wait, wait. This an old trick now, you on that bullshit. It's like, if you ain't no pussy, pull your pants down and let me touch you like a real man. Man, fuck that, I'm onto you, nigga. Old creepy ass motherfucker." 

Trevor just smirked at that. He was slightly amused with what Lamar said. 

"Nothing to be ashamed of." he said to Lamar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar decided to talk about something else, other than that. "So tell me, Trevor…"

"Tell you what?"

"What you scared of?" Lamar was also asking. He really wanted to know this, being genuinely interested. 

"I don't know... I'm not scared of much. That's what I'm supposed to say." Trevor said 

"No, homie, say what you want." 

"I'm scared of... I'm scared of myself. Is that the right answer?" 

"Fuck you, man, I thought we was getting close. I thought we had a little understanding, you know, two crazy cats in a crazy world. I don't fucking believe it, you ain't got no soul. That's what you should be afraid of…" Lamar said, as he was frowning again. 

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid... I'm afraid of everything. Of everyone. When I think... when I think about it. I really am... I'm really afraid. Everyone... leaves... me... in the end…" Trevor admitted that to him. He didn't know why he was in his feelings tonight, but he doesn't mind talking about it to Lamar. Because he felt like the other male cares for him. Like Lamar really does. 

"I won't leave you. We won't leave you. Me and Frank is lifers, man. Lifers." Lamar tells him as he meant it. 

"I love you." Trevor told him, in a slight loud voice, although meaning what he said. 

Lamar doesn't know what to say at that, so he was just staying quiet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trevor kept driving. He noticed Lamar got lost in a thought. He made him snap out of his thoughts. 

He flirted with him again, silently now. 

Lamar feels it as his face heated up. He was blushing and his heart raced, for some reason. He didn't know why. It was strange. Half of him was weirded out by this (that and what Trevor is saying every so often), the other half doesn't know what he's feeling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eventually, after awhile, Trevor got them there, where they were headed. Although, Lamar did not know that. 

Trevor was stopping the vehicle now. He parked his red Bodhi near an abandoned place. 

It was isolated, with a great view of the city. It's on a small cliff. 

Lamar seemed to enjoy it, secretly. He looked around. Especially at the lights. 

He was so distracted, that he hadn't noticed what Trevor was doing. 

Trevor grabbed Lamar's wrist and pulled him into his lap. 

Lamar stays there, leg on each side. He was slightly shocked and startled by that older male's bold move. He had a blush, at Trevor's gaze and stare on him. 

Trevor only smiled, instead of grinned. He leaned in, kissing Lamar, on the lips. He felt how soft they are. He wondered quietly, if Lamar's dark body would feel the same. He wanted to know. But he started with a kiss. 

Lamar's eyes widened, a little bit, before they went to normal. He tried to calm down, although he didn't really know what he wants. To stop this or let it continue. 

He tries pulling away, for a second. 

"T-Trev.." He was trying to say. He talked in a quiet voice, or at least was going to, until Trevor interrupted him. 

Trevor kissed him again. He deepened it, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He tasted him. It was minty. He also puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently as he could. 

Lamar lets out a moan, into Trevor's mouth. He blushes more. 

His back nearly hit the steering wheel, which would've been loud. 

They pull apart from each other. Both guys were panting. 

Trevor pulls Lamar over, closer to him now. He grinded against him. 

Lamar let out another noise, as well as a broken moan. He was shivering, from it and that cold breeze. 

It was a chilly night, after all. 

Trevor kept grinding on him. 

They were both getting hard, in their boxers. 

After awhile, it seemed, Trevor stopped and Lamar finally breathed. 

"Let's take this to the back~ This isn't the place for lovin'~ There's just not enough room.." Trevor said to him, near Lamar's ear. It was whispered. He noticed that Lamar had a thoughtful look in his eyes, mixed in with some obvious nervousness. "Unless you don't want it? We can stop, if that's what you want." he also said to Lamar. 

Usually he wouldn't have said that, but he cared for Lamar, more than he would for others. 

Lamar looked at him. He snapped out of it. "..I do want it. I just haven't..done this before..." He struggled to say his thoughts. 

Trevor was nodding a bit, slowly. He stroked Lamar's right leg, with affection. He understands. "There is no need to worry. You'll be comfortable and alright with me." 

Lamar nodded at that. 

They get out and walked towards the back. 

In the back of this Bodhi, was two blankets. 

Both of them climbed in. 

Trevor made Lamar lay down on his back, after they had both stripped out of their clothes. 

They're both naked now. 

Lamar gets blushy, with a reddish shade, as he felt flustered. 

Trevor just had a slight smile. He starts to kiss down Lamar's chest and stomach, trying not to leave marks. Not knowing if Lamar liked it or not. He also touched him. 

Lamar hummed softly, a moan escaping his lips. 

Trevor left kisses on Lamar's thighs, v-line, and hips as well. 

Then, he notices that the other male's shaft was hardening. He had a slight grin, as he saw it. He leans over to that dick. 

Lamar shivers at feeling Trevor's breath near his erection. 

Trevor leaves touches on it, then he opened his mouth, taking this erection into there. He puts it down his throat, almost all the way in. He was swallowing around it. 

Lamar feels a breath get caught in his own throat. He was already liking Trevor's mouth, it felt hot. 

Just like his body, at the moment. 

Trevor licked and sucked Lamar's erection. He put his tongue on the underside, giving it another lick, and then he wraps that tongue around the shaft, slightly. 

Lamar held in a noise, a moan threatening to escape his lips again. 

He could tell that his shaft was leaking precum. Already. He didn't know how much longer he can hold in. He knew that Trevor knows as well. 

Trevor doesn't mind, he just keeps sucking it. He bobs his head, up and down. In a slow rhythm. 

Lamar moaned slightly. 

After a few more seconds, he came in this older male's mouth. 

Trevor swallowed it all. He pulls off him. 

Lamar was breathing, as he calms down. 

Meanwhile, Trevor grabs two things from his jeans' pocket. He opens the bottle. 

Trevor slicked his fingers, also warming them. 

Lamar noticed slightly, still having a blush. 

Trevor puts these fingers on Lamar's hole. He rubbed him there. He pushes each finger against it, although not entering him yet. 

Lamar tries to stay still. His breath got heavy. 

Trevor was rubbing for awhile longer, then he finally did something else. 

He is pushing his fingers, two of them, in him. He feels Lamar's tightness. 

Lamar bit his lower lip. He was clearly in pain, not liking the weird pressure either. 

Trevor shushed him, calmly. He fingered him, spreading and stretching Lamar open. 

Lamar shut his eyes, closing them. He was relaxing, letting Trevor do his thing.

Trevor had twisted and curled them in Lamar, as he scissored the ring of muscle with those fingers. 

Then, after that, he was pulling them out. 

He opened something, putting that condom on his own shaft. He also lubed his erection, making sure it was covered. He used a condom for him. Usually he didn't. But since Lamar hasn't done this before, he decided to anyway. 

Lamar was staring out there. He looked at Trevor, when he felt the other male getting closer to him. 

Trevor grabbed Lamar's legs, as he spreads them, only slightly. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. 

He pushed inside him, slowly again, and halfway. He moaned, at feeling Lamar's still tight walls. 

Lamar was breathing sharply and quietly. He seems to be pained. 

Trevor's eyes softened. He comforted him. He lets Lamar adjust to it as well. 

Lamar breathed silently. 

After another minute had passed, he felt better enough to keep going. He nods his head. 

Trevor noticed that. He gave him a thrust. He moved now, in and out, medium paced. 

Lamar lets out a moan, that almost sounded longing. 

Trevor kept his thrusts even. 

Lamar had relaxed. He was arching his body, a bit. He's moaning more now. 

Trevor thrusted a bit more inside Lamar, deeper and harder now. He was kissing him again, this time on the shoulder. He also kissed Lamar's tattooed neck, leaving a dark mark on that skin there. 

Lamar shivers again. 

They are so close to each other, that they both heard their heartbeats. Their warm bodies together, their breathing mixing as they panted. While they're making love. 

Both guys feel pleasured. They liked the sensation. Their moans mixed with their breaths. 

Trevor let out a moan himself again. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, holding them while still thrusting. "Fuck~ ..I love you~" 

Lamar blushed at that. He knew that Trevor had said it before, earlier on, but he felt like the older guy meant it this time around. 

He moaned softly again. "Trevor~" 

"Lamar~" 

They were both nearing to climax now. 

Trevor leaned down. He kissed Lamar's lips now. 

Lamar felt Trevor's lips on his own, again. 

It was soft and gentle. Maybe there are no sparks or an electric feeling as they were kissing. But it's better than that, it's like a warmth that surrounds them. It is a nice, good feeling. 

Lamar shivered slightly. He felt loved. Strangely enough. 

Just as he feels a rush of pure bliss envelop him, making his heart beat faster, Trevor pulls away. 

Trevor stared deeply, into Lamar's eyes. It was affectionate, loving. 

Lamar blushed again, also staring at Trevor's hazel eyes. He arched his back, as he grips onto the older male's arm, tightly. 

Trevor didn't seem to mind. He just had a slight smile again. 

His thrusts got faster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eventually, after that, they both came with each other. Trevor cums in the condom and Lamar came again, on his lower abdomen. 

Trevor had calmed down already. He pulled out of him, carefully. He tied the condom, throwing it out, without a care for that thing. He cleaned Lamar off too, with a small towel. He also threw it out. 

Lamar was still calming down. He made himself comfortable, as well as he could.

He gazed upwards at the moon and stars, in this darkened sky. It was beautiful, it's a great view. 

Trevor lays down with him, next to Lamar. He was pulling the other blanket over them now, only halfway. He also pulled Lamar over, even closer. 

Lamar let him do that, again. He actually loves the affection. Secretly. Although, he wouldn't admit it to Trevor. He snuggled and nuzzled against him, taking in that warmth. Since it was cold out. 

Trevor smiled, as he holds him close. He takes in Lamar's scent and warm body. 

They cuddled for the rest of this dark night, with coldness mixed in a warming feeling, under that moonlight. 

It was truly nice and peaceful, in the silence. These two guys fall asleep together, eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on making my writing detailed, so I hope that it's written well xD & anyway, thanks for reading this :) ♡


End file.
